Juliana Lloyd
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- - Manga ▾= - Pre-Timeskip = - Post-Timeskip= }} - Anime= }} |kanji = ジュリアナ・ロイド |romaji = Juriana Roido |aka = |affiliation = East Bay Public Secuturity, Division 1, Squad 5 |former affiliation = * MPD Public Safety (Division 5, Y Squad) * MPD Public Safety (Division 5, F Squad) |occupation = Police Officer |former occupation = Devil Detective |date_of_birth = July 3rd, 1985 |hometown = Nerima Ward, Tokyo |relationship_status = Dating (Takashi Sawazaki) |relatives = * Maurice Lloyd (Father) * Unnamed Mother * Unnammed Older Brother |species = Devil |gender = Female |age = 28 |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Green |height = 174 cm / 5'8" |eyesight = Left 4.3 / Right 4.1 |status = Alive |first_appearance = Line 3; Merry Christmas |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 1; Dark Side |voiced_by = Miyuki Sawashiro |voiced_by_(english) = Carli Mosier}} , better known as , is a devil police officer who was a member of the F Squad in the MPD Public Safety Division 5. She is an outspoken member of the team who is never afraid to speak her mind or mess with fellow F Squad member, especially Yuuki Anzai. Following the F Squad's disbandment, Jill was transferred to Squad Y Squad, but after going through some life-changing events, she became a member of the East Bay Public Security Division 1, Squad 5. Appearance Jill is described as a very beautiful woman. She has a slim, voluptuously tall figure, standing at . From her American heritage, Jill has blonde, wavy, shoulder-length hair, which she wears either loose or in a ponytail. When worn down, her hair is middle parted with bangs framing her face. She has green eyes and is frequently seen wearing makeup, which she is expertly skilled in using to hide the dark circles under her eyes, as she is a non-blood-drinking devil. In the past, when she first met Takashi Sawazaki, she sported short, ear-length hair with bangs covering her forehead. After the timeskip, Jill mostly looked the same except that she had grown longer hair and bangs. However, after some events, she decided to cut her hair. She now sports nape-length, wavy hair with long bangs covering her forehead and framing her face. She also wears a pair of black earrings. In comparison to before, Jill doesn't wear as much makeup. Gallery Personality In the past, Jill was said to be very tomboyish and headstrong. And now, although her traits from her younger days remain, Jill is more responsible and mature and exhibits a big-sister aura to her. She is also physically capable and appears to be very confident and has a strong sense of justice. She wants to help out as much as possible and can't stand to do nothing at all. At the same time, Jill isn't afraid to speak her mind and comes off as frank. She is also teasing as she occasionally teases Yuuki. She is very open-minded, straightforward and carefree, and she will at times say inappropriate things without minding. Although she is generally cheerful and kind, with some occasional bashfulness, Jill sees herself as a burden to others, since despite being a devil, she cannot put good use it as Yuuki or Lee. Jill also doesn't have the self-confidence to face dangerous situations and will become rather relieved when she is ordered to not deploy. She doesn't want to risk her job or make her family disappointed. She feels like being a devil is a "disease". After the disbandment of the F Squad, Jill grew depressed and will often hole herself up in the house, preferring to stay at home rather than interacting with others. She is also seen to be a very expressive woman in which she sometimes lets her emotions and personal feelings take the better of her. Relationships Takashi Sawazaki Jill shares a very good relationship with Sawazaki. They have been friends for a long time, which has resulted in them developing a trusting and friendly connection. They are regularly seen on duty while investigating devil crimes. Although Jill appears to have feelings for Sawazaki, she initially brushed it off by thinking she only liked him as her boss. However, she realized she really did love him after they began living together. She is herself around him and is very comfortable with him. When he isn't feeling well, Jill wants to there for him and comfort him. However, she also acts on her feelings quite openly as she hugged and kissed him. After she confessed to him, he replied that he also liked her, but not in the romantic sense. The event made them quite awkward with each other, but after they reconcile and Sawazaki realizes that he has feelings for her as well, they become a couple. As a couple, they become more intimate and sees each other as their "home". Yuuki Anzai Yuuki and Jill appear to have known each other for a while. They seem close enough for Jill to tease him and be very blunt with him. Jill is also one of the few people to call Yuuki by his first name. Jill's teasing usually results in the two of them to argue a lot. However, she is very fond of Yuuki but sometimes jokes that he should spend more time with her, his "older sister". Yuuki isn't too fond of this, however. Jill also cares for him and shows great concern for him. Trivia * Jill is the child of an American father; Maurice Lloyd, and a Russian mother, both devils. She also has an older brother. * Despite being half-American, Jill isn't good at English. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Alive Category:F Squad